it all started the days before christmas
by fluffsters118
Summary: Kagome decides to spend christmas with her friends through the well. she plans a christmas party and hand out gift but what happens when she give sesshomaru his gift? some thing happens and that the start of some thing new.


It all started the days before Christmas

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

################################################## ###################################

AUTHORS NOTE

_**Fluffsters118**_ - Hey this is something I thought of on my way to Orlando. I was really bored so sorry if it's boring.

_**Sesshomaru - **_wench this better not be boring. If this Sesshomaru is in it it must be a good story.

_**Koga - **_why does the mutt have to fall in love with Kagome. It's not fair. Kagome is my woman after all. She's to loyal to go with that mutt.

_**Kagome - **_hey I'm right here. I'm no ones woman and I could care less about who I'm in love with.

_**Inuyasha - **_hey wench your mine and ever think about what this person might make you do with Sesshomaru?

_**Sango - **_yah kagome what is you have to…. ( SLAP )

_**Miroku - **_sango you have wounded me. I was merely checking if you are ok.

_**Rin - **_does that mean Kagome is my new mommy?

_**Shippo - **_I guess so and you're my new sister.

_**Kagome **_- oh great.

_**Fluffster118 - **_thanks Inuyasha for bringing it up. that's a great idea.

_**Sesshomaru **_- Little brother I'll kill you_**.**_

_**Kikyo **_- don't you lay a hand on Inuyasha ( pulls out bow and arrow )

_**Naraku - **_Kikyo my dear don't worry about that puppy. You have me now.

_**Everyone - **_WHAT?

Kagome jumped out of the well in a bright red costume white white here and there. She a a short red skirt with and out line of white fur. ( if you know the santa baby costume think that. ) she had a large red sack over fer shoulder replacing her usual yellow bag. She was going to spend her Christmas with her friends so she brought everything from gifts to mistle toe. Then Inuyasha came running hopeing that Kagome had brought him some Ramen. He looked at her and made a funy face. He blurted out some insalts and was punished with many sit comands. A few weeks ago kagome sent letters to all of the people she knew. She sent letters from Lord Sesshomaru to the tiny myoga and not to forget lovely Koga. She ran to kiade's hut and started to set up. By the time she finished setting up the hut looked like a normal Christmas. Before long many of the guests arrived. Kagome place many presents under the tree. Some large and others small but there were many. The first to come was the Inuyasha gang next came Sesshomaru's group. Then came koga and his group and many others. Kagome was surprised that everyone actually was amazing. First she read them a book on Christmas. After the part about mistle toe Koga kept trying to get Kagome under it with him. When he finally did he got an enjoyable kiss from his beloved Kagome. Even if it was only on the check. Then they played some games. Then everyone just mingled. When dawn brock Kagome decided to hand out the gifts. Rin got a pack of many flower seed while Shippo got a box ful of nick nacks and candy. Inuyasha got a large box of ramen and Miroku got a magazine featuring woman. Sango got a friendship braicelet and kiade got herbs seed from the future. Koga got a fur arm band with kagomes smell all over it and Ginta and hakkaku got some toys that they couldn't figure out. After a while of handing out gift Sesshomaru was the last one. He had a very large heavy box. He opened it carefully and found it full of books. Many were about demon wars and others about the future. He seemed happy enough to kagome. Sesshomaru reached into his kimono an grabed a small velvet box. He opened it and handed it to kagome. Inside was a beautiful necklase with blue violet cresent moon with a dog demon in it's true form standing on it. He took it from her and got behind her and put it on her. He pushed her into the light and she watched as it changed colors. Kagome thanked him and pulled him towards the middle of the room until they stopped. Kagome pointed up and Sesshomaru saw the mistle toe hanging above them. Kagome put her hands aroung his neck and he put his on her waist. He then kissed her lips sending a jolt of electricity threw both of them . As they broke apart they could feel the other eyes burning holes in the both of them. Kagome blushed while Sesshomaru just growled making everyone look away. They walked outside and sat on a rock looking up at the mon. " You know, I've all ways loved you since the first time you showed Inuyasha a hint of kindness and when I saw you careing for Rin." Kagome said. " hn" was all he said before he reached for Kagome and kissed her again. That was the start of something new.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**Fluffsters118 - **_Hey that's the end of the story. I told you I thought of this during a car trip so it's not as goo as my usual storys.

_**KOGA - you better take me back to Nazomi. We have a family to take care of in your mind! **_

_**Fluffsters118 - Fine but remember this. Ayame is still your mate in the real world. **_

_**That is the end **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Fluffsters118**_


End file.
